campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Series/Stories Reviews
Authors of stories will be able to write there story name here so anybody on the wiki can review it and write it here. Reviewers be aware if how the author wants to be reviewed i.e no negative comments. AUTHORS LIST YOUR STORY HERE 1. User:TheBestDaysofUrLife wants The Demigod Trials Index story as far as the chapters are listed to be reviewed and given pointers. Does not want negativity instead encouragment and pointers. ;D 2. User: DaughterofPoseison14 wants Aella's Story: Becoming an Amazon some more ideas for her story. It is still in progress, and she's already getting bored with it. How can she make it more.. snappy? 3. User:Nickystellar wants Old Solutions, New Problems to be reviewed. Just 'cause. *shrugs* 4. wants The Last Man Standing to be reviewed so somone will give an honest opinion 5. User:SearchingforPaperTowns would like any of her stories reviewed. Try her category to see. REVIEWERS WRITE YOUR REVIEW HERE There can be more than one review for each story. #''Review for TheBestDaysofUrLife story: HunterofArtemis12 reviewed TheBestDaysofUrLife's story: The Demigod Trials Index. I thought this was a really good story, especially since I read The Maze Runner. You turned the two into a cross-over and I really liked how well it all fit together. I can't think of much to fix, except there are a few grammar/spelling errors but that's not a huge problem. The writing is very well done. I do think, you should work on that story, since I know it hasn't been worked in in awhile. But it was good, nice job! #SearchingforPaperTowns reviewed DaughterofPoseidon's story: Aella's Story: Becoming an Amazon. While I liked the story in the beginning, I think you stumbled in the middle and started to get sloppier with your writing. It's like you took a bathroom break and came back, and just wanted to finish your story. I personally, really liked this story. The Amazons are a proud tribe, showing that females can kick butt too. Your details just got less descriptive and the story lost its appeal, including to you. I think if you just go back and revise a little from the middle about the part the Amazons find her behind the tree it will be perfect! #''Review for Nickystellar's story: SearchingforPaperTowns reviewed NickyStellars requested story. The beginning was really cool and your writing style is totally unique and fresh. The one thing that annoyed me was that you used the word 'Seven' far too many times. It was just repetitive try replacing it with demigods or heroes or the prophecied teenagers. It's looking good though, although I did blnotice you added an OC to it. Nice touch! #''Review for TristheAnon's story: ''Nickystellar reviewed TristheAnon's requested story. The concept was great. I love demigod/magician crossovers. But the it was also kind of short, with little to no dialouge. I think you could have lengthened it a bit more, added more conversation, and more background on your character. There was almost no information on the POV character, no name, no location, very little history, no clearly stated godly parent. But the plot itself was exellent. I can tell you have some great ideas. Next time, just add a little more detail and it'll be great! Category:Community Category:Fanfiction Category:Reviews